


The Ones That Got Away

by lizzyatedeanspie



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyatedeanspie/pseuds/lizzyatedeanspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kate adapts to her new life and Seth gets pissed at anyone that looks at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> ... for an OTP I've had since the moment she almost hit him with an RV back in '96.

It had been days. Maybe a week… or two. Time didn’t seem to pass like it used to for Kate Fuller. It seemed like the night she spent at the Titty Twister was yesterday. Seeing her brother as one of those vampire-snake things and having to kill her father and almost becoming a human sacrifice, she was certain that time wouldn’t heal this wound. The calm, peaceful life she knew back in Bethel had been turned upside down. Everything she’d prepared herself for meant nothing. She had anticipated graduating from high school, going to college, maybe marrying Kyle… but this… nothing could’ve prepared her for this. Everyone was dead. 

Everyone but her… and Seth Gecko.

Part of her hated him. All of this was his fault. His and Richie’s. If they’d never ran into the Gecko brothers, they would be alive… Scott and her father would be alive and they would all be arguing in the camper about where to go. But they were gone. Because of Seth and Richie, what was left of her family had been destroyed. Yet, she couldn’t hate him. She saw what he’d lost. Seth was just like her. His mother was gone, his father was dead, his brother was a vampire-snake thing… and all they had were each other.

And thirty thousand dollars. 

Kate had found the money in the glove compartment of the fancy car they’d driven away in. It wasn’t as great as twenty-six million dollars, but according to Seth it was good enough. He said it would tide them over until he could figure out what to do next. So, they dumped the car and stole an old van – Ford Falcon, according to Seth. They needed to fly under the radar, and driving a sports car around the small towns of Mexico was the exact opposite of that. Seth was still a wanted man and – even though part of Kate hated him – she didn’t want him locked away.

Seth had split the money with her: fifteen thousand a piece. She watched him count the money into two stacks. She was sitting across from him in some ratty hotel room at the table by the window. He pushed one of the stacks in front of her and told her it was hers. At first, she didn’t understand, but as the days passed, she caught on. He was giving her an out. He would ask her before checking out of whatever motel they were staying in if she was ready. It was at those moments he was giving her the option to leave – to go back to Bethel – but she never took it. She would look him dead in his brown eyes and say that she was ready. Each and every time.

And she was. She was ready for anything Seth threw at her. This was her life now, and she’d accepted that.

Little by little, he taught her the things he knew: how to hotwire cars, how to pick locks, how to read people. She protested each time, but she ended up being intrigued with what Seth told her, showed her, wanting to know how he learned it, and, in turn, wanting him to teach her. She argued with him less and less each time he tried teaching her something new. Before she knew it, she was sitting in the driver’s seat to some little hatch back she’d stolen, waiting for Seth to come out of the gas station they’d stopped at. He told her he was going to pay for the gas, but the look on his face and the thrill in his eyes told her that wasn’t all he was going to do.

While she waited, she looked at the dash, checking out the inside of the car, turning around to look in the back seat. This was the first car she’d ever stolen – obviously. She liked it well enough. She ran her hand over the steering wheel and smiled when she remembered the smirk on Seth’s face as she hotwired the car. She didn’t have any problems, pulling the wires out from under the dash and starting it right up. He told her she had a true talent and she’d never felt more proud of herself than in that moment.

Seth yanking the door open and jumping in startled her. “Drive!” he commanded her, slapping the dash as he hollered.

Kate threw the car in drive and peeled out, heading down the highway as fast as the hatchback could go. He directed her where to go. He didn’t know the area, but he knew how to get away from the scene of a crime. She didn’t hesitate when he told her where to turn. She felt like one of those Italian speed racers, only instead of the mountain roads of some European country side, she was driving the back roads of some Mexican town. 

As soon as they were out of the town, Seth had her pull over down a side road. He smiled at her, handing her a soda and a candy bar before waving money in the air. “Made a withdrawal while I was waiting.”

Kate giggled as she opened the drink. “How much did you get?”

Seth shrugged and started counting the money. She watched him, watching as he licked his thumbs to make it easier to pull the notes apart. He looked up at her. “1900 pesos… what is that in American money?”

“About 150 bucks,” she said with a dissatisfied shrug.

“A gig’s a gig, right?” he said, grabbing her bag and shoving the money inside.

She gave him a small smile. “That was still fun.”

When Seth smirked at her, she felt the heat creep up her neck coming to a stop at her cheeks. “You’re a good getaway driver. You sure you’ve never done this before?”

She looked back at the road, starting the car back up, hoping he wouldn’t notice the blush on her cheeks his smile had been causing lately. “So, where to next?”

She could feel Seth watching her for a second before he leaned back in the seat, reclining it further back before pointing in front of them. “Straight seems like a good enough direction, don’t you think?”

“Aye, Cap’n,” she said before pulling back on the road.

Six hours later, they found themselves in an ocean side town on the Pacific. Kate was looking forward to getting out of the car. Seth had slept the whole way. She didn’t mind too much. Sleeping wasn’t something either of them was getting a lot of lately. Kate rented their room since they didn’t know if Seth’s face was worth anything. The lady at the front desk smiled at Kate. “¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?”

Kate had picked up on some of the language. She knew the lady was asking her how she could help. Kate did her best to tell her, “I need a room.” However, the look on the lady’s face told Kate that she didn’t get it right. So she just said, “una habitación,” and pointed to herself.

The lady nodded her head and checked Kate into a room, handing her the keys and pointing to the screen to show her how much the room was. Kate paid and the lady smiled, telling her, “Adios.” 

Kate smiled and hurried out. She found Seth leaning against the front of the hatchback with his arms crossed as he looked around. She didn’t have to see his eyes behind the shades to know he was eyeing everyone he saw, trying to get a read on everyone.

“I got us a room,” she told him, dangling the key in front of him.

“Let’s just hope the beds are worth a shit,” he mumbled as he gets back in the car. 

Kate drove them over to the room. Once parked, Seth got out and grabbed their bags as Kate walked up to the door. She unlocked the room and walked in, stopping in the doorway as she saw the single queen sized bed – if that’s even what it was. It looked pretty small. 

“Please tell me there aren’t roaches…” Seth told her as he walked up behind her. “Oh.”

Kate jumped slightly when his chest came in contact with her shoulder. “I guess she thought…” Kate started, realizing the lady thought she only needed one bed since she only pointed to herself. She sighed. “I really need to learn the language.”

Seth moved past her, brushing against her as he walked into the room. “It’s just for a night,” he told her, tossing the bags by the bathroom. “I promise I don’t bite,” he said, squatting beside his bag. He looked up at the wall for a second before looking at her. “That was a poor choice of words,” he said, looking apologetic.

Kate scoffed as she walked in, shutting the door behind her. “It’s okay,” she said, setting the keys on the small table near the window.

“I’m going to grab a shower,” Seth told her as he threw his clothes over his shoulder. “You hungry?” Kate nodded. “Maybe we can find a place that severs alcohol…” Seth said, mumbling something under his breath that Kate didn’t quiet hear, but sounded a lot like, “… if I’m going to make it through tonight.”

Seth shut the bathroom door, leaving Kate to look at the bed. She’d come a long way from the small town girl she used to be. She was never completely innocent, not even before Seth and Richie came into the picture. However, she’d never slept in the same bed with a guy before. Well, unless you counted Scott, but that was her brother. This was Seth Gecko. She’d tried to keep her feelings platonic, but he had this… habit of protecting her. He was her knight in… tarnished armor. 

Kate took a deep breath and shook her head. The mere idea of Seth feeling the same way was ludicrous. Seth looked at her like a little sister. He probably protected her the way he did because he felt guilty for their situation. Tonight would only be awkward for her. She pulled her eyes away from the bed and started searching for a phone book, trying to find a place for them to eat. She was flipping through the restaurate section when the bathroom door opened. “Find anything?” Seth asked as he walked up beside her. 

She looked over at him as he looked down at the phone book. He was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black slacks. This wasn’t the first time she’d seen him without a shirt, but it still caught her off guard every time. He was still damp and he smelled fresh and clean. She leaned into him a little without realizing it. Seth didn’t seem to notice – or mind. 

“N-no,” she said softly.

“There,” Seth said, pointing at a restaurant with a large ad. “El Patio,” he said, turning to look at her. Kate watched as his eyes fluttered between her eyes and her lips. Her eyes darted down to his lips as his tongue poked out as he licked them. “You wanna grab a shower?” he asked her as he pushed her hair off her shoulder.

Kate quickly looked away from Seth and nodded her head. “Ye-yeah,” she said as she quickly moved away from him and over to her bag. She didn’t even dig clothes out of it. She just grabbed the entire thing and hurried into the bathroom. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath. She needed to get a hold of herself.

After a long hot shower and a change of clothes, Kate walked out to find Seth flipping through the channels. “I think we’re both going to have to learn the language,” he told her before turning off the television. “You ready?” he asked as he looked up at her.

She nodded. “I’m starving.”

“Me, too,” he said with a smirk. 

They grabbed their things and headed for the restaurant. It wasn’t a very far drive, thankfully. They found it without really even trying to search for it. As soon as they walked in, Seth let out a low, “Hallelujah,” as he made his way straight to the bar. Kate followed him, taking a seat beside him as he ordered two drinks. He sat one in front of her and she shook her head, but before she could argue, he told her, “Just one drink. Don’t make me drink alone,” finishing it with his trademark smirk.

“One drink.”

“That’s my girl,” he said, tapping the edge of his glass against hers.

However, she ended up drinking two more drinks: one while they ate and another afterwards. Seth could talk her into anything. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She sighed as she swallowed her last sip. “That was nice. I feel nice.”

Seth chuckled. “I think it’s time I get you back to the motel,” he told her, slipping out of his chair. “Let me run to the john right fast.”

Kate watched him disappear behind a wall. She sat there thinking about Seth and where they were headed. They hadn’t really talked about what they were doing or where they were going. They had just… drove. They zig-zagged across the country. Maybe they would know what they were looking for when they found it. 

“Hola.”

Kate looked up to find a very attractive man sitting next to her. She smiled politely and shook her head. “No habla Español,” she told him.

He nodded. “No hablo Inglés,” he said pointing to himself. “Small bit,” he added with a shrug.

She smiled at him. “What do you know?” she asked him, hoping he could understand her.

He ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. “Very pretty.”

She became a little uncomfortable at this. She smiled politely and pulled away some. “Gracias,” she told him as she looked around for Seth.

The man took her hand. “Marido… eh… husband?” he asked her.

She didn’t know how to answer him. She didn’t have a husband, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to try anything further. She was about to lie to him when Seth walked up, clearing his throat and looking at the guy. “Problemo, amigo?”

The man smiled up at Seth, trying to show that he didn’t mean any harm. “Husband?” he asked Kate, pointing to Seth.

“Yeah, I’m her goddamn husband,” he told the man, pulling Kate to her feet. 

She was a little embarrassed by Seth’s outburst. The man obviously wasn’t a threat. He was still smiling as he got up, throwing his hands in the air to show surrender. Seth tossed some money on the bar and grabbed Kate’s hand, pulling her out of the restaurant.

“Seth – ” she called to him, trying to stop him from dragging her to the car.

“Give me the keys.”

“I can drive.”

“You’ve been drinking.”

“So have you.”

“I believe I can hold my liquor a little better than you. Give me the keys.”

She pulled the keys out of her purse and shoved them into his hand, storming over to the passenger side door. He pulled it open for her, but she pulled it closed once she was inside. He was being a real asshole all of the sudden. He got in the car and slammed the door shut, starting the car and peeling out of the parking lot. Kate looked over at him to find him speeding, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

“Why are you so angry?” she asked him, but he didn’t answer her.

They got to the motel room and Kate really didn’t feel like sharing the small space with him if he was going to act like that, but it’s not like she had anywhere else to go. He opened the door and waited for her to walk in before he walked in behind her and slammed the door shut.

“Are you going to answer me?” she asked him, setting her things on their bags.

He stood there for a moment, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his chin. “You can’t go talking to strangers, Kate. You’re a beautiful, young, American girl in the middle of Mexico. You’re going to attract the wrong kind of attention and I’m not going to be there to protect you,” he told her, stepping up to her and gripping her arms. 

“Then always be there,” she said softly, looking up into his worried brown eyes.

He moved one hand up to cup her face before he pulled her against him, hugging her tight. He pressed his lips to the side of her head, breathing in deep and letting it out slowly. She rested her head against his chest for a moment before he pushed her away. He looked down at her, cupping her face again. She leaned into him, wanting him to kiss her. She wanted him to do something besides look at her, but he didn’t. He just looked at her.

So she summoned up all her liquid courage and took the initiative. 

She moved her arms up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling herself against him. His fingers dug into her waist, stopping her from getting any closer to him. “Kate,” he said her name softly, frowning down at her.

“Kiss me, Seth.”

He hesitated and Kate almost pulled away from him. She’d just knew she’d fucked it all to hell, but he kissed her. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her tight against him as his other hand fisted the back of her long hair. Kate gripped the collar of his shirt, making sure he didn’t move. Suddenly, his hands moved down her body, grabbing the backs of her legs and lifting her up as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He laid her on the small bed without even breaking the kiss.

But eventually he did pull away from her, looking down at her. “Kate, we can’t do this… you’re only sixteen.”

“How old were you?”

He sighed and shook his head. “That’s not the point.”

“How old, Seth?”

He shook his head again. “I was fifteen.”

“No one’s going to know,” she said softly, running her hand down the side of his face. “We’re all we’ve got.”

“Are you sure you want me?” he asked her as he brushed her long hair off her shoulder. “I’m a bad man, Katie.”

Kate smiled and shook her head. “You let me be the judge of that,” she told him, pulling him down by the front of his shirt. 

Their lips crashed together. Kate had no idea what to do next. Well, she had some idea, but she didn’t really know how this worked. Seth kept kissing her, so she just followed his lead. When he ran his hand up her shirt, she ran her hand up his. He pulled away from her to pull his shirt off. This time she could ogle without feeling like a perv. She sat up and pulled off her shirt, Seth helping her pull it off and tossing it behind him where his shirt landed.

She was eye level with his crotch when she did that. She tentatively reached up and started to unfasten his pants. As she did that, Seth reached behind her and unsnapped her bra with a snap of his fingers. She wondered how many bras he’d taken off for him to be able to do that, but that train of thought derailed the second he pushed her straps off her shoulders. 

She looked up at him as she pulled his zipper down. He stopped her hands from pushing his pants down. “Lay back,” he commanded softly. 

She laid back as he unfastened her jeans and pulled them off of her, tossing them behind him, too. He grabbed her bra and pulled it off, decorating the floor with it, as well. He focused completely on her, kissing and sucking on her nipples and breasts, moving up to her neck. She was moaning softly, moving her hips against him just so. Once his hands moved before her waist, she held her breath. 

He started rubbing her through her panties, making her hips move with a little more earnest. She ran her hand down his arm, molding her hand to the back of his as he continued to touch her. She wanted him to do it without her panties being in the way, but she wasn’t sure she could say it. “Seth…” she started.

He looked up from where he was showering her breasts with all the attention he could. She gripped his hand and he understood without her saying a word. He leaned back and gripped the waistband of the pale pink panties she had on, pulling them down slowly before adding them to the pile. Seth gave her a long slow kiss before moving down her body. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations he was causing. There wasn’t a single fantasy she’d had about this that was better than this.

He stopped at her stomach before looking up at her. “So how far did that little make out session go with you and the church boy?”

“Not as far as this.”

Seth smirked as he looked down her body. “Good,” he mumbled before continuing to kiss down her body. 

Her liquid courage was fleeting fast. She was sobering up enough to start being nervous about what was happening. She didn’t want it to stop, but that didn’t make it any easier to finish this. However, the second his tongue licked her clit, she couldn’t think about anything else. She tried to keep her hips from moving, but she couldn’t help it. She started riding his face as she gripped at the back of his head. Both of them were moaning as he slid his tongue inside of her. 

Her body started to tingle and she felt this tug in her pelvis. It felt like everything was centered right there and for a few blissful seconds everything was completely perfect. She gasped softly as it released, causing her limbs to go limp and a smile to creep up on her face. After a moment, she felt Seth pull away from her. She opened her eyes when she felt him lying beside her. She looked over and saw that he was completely naked. 

She rolled onto her side, pulling herself against him and she kissed him, tasting herself on his lips. He hiked her leg up over his hip as he rubbed his hard dick against her. She rolled them over so that she straddled him. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her, positioning himself before guiding her down onto him slowly. Her gasp of pleasure against his lips, made him smile. “You okay?” he asked in a whisper.

She just nodded her head before moving up and down slowly. He mumbled against her neck about how good she felt, but his words were too soft for her to understand him. She picked up her pace and the both of them were panting and gasping, groping for one another and kissing whatever they could get their lips on.

He pushed her forward, laying her on her back as he took over their pace. Seth sped up a little, reaching down to rub her clit as he tossed one of her legs over his shoulder. She didn’t like him being so far away, so she reached out for his hand and pulled him down towards her, wrapping her legs around his hips. Kate could feel that tingle again, followed by that beautiful tug. She groped at Seth, wrapping her arms around him as she pressed her lips to his ears.

Her moans and soft gasps fueled him on, making him move faster, work harder to make her come and when she did, he wasn’t far behind her, pulling out and coming on her stomach. It was the hardest he’d come in a long time… considering he’d been in prison for almost five years. He ended up collapsing on top of her, which made her giggle softly. She felt amazing – light, free. 

Sex was a beautiful thing.

After a short moment, Seth pulled back. “Are you okay?”

“Never been better,” she said, giving him a lazy smile as her eyes fell closed.

“Maybe you can actually get some sleep tonight,” he told her, kissing her cheek and moving down her neck.

“Maybe later,” she told him, grabbing his face to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really digging the series and I can't wait for season two. Feel free to come to me and fangirl until your fingers bleed.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
